


Bad dream

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: Hannibal has a bad dream...





	Bad dream

He's sitting on the bed. It's dark, but the moon is shining through the curtains. His skin is covered with sweat and tears are soaking his face. He was awekened by a loud cry. By his own cry. He gasps and somewhere behind his heart something hurts.  
\- Hannibal... Are you all right? - a gentle voice asks him and turns the reading lamp on.  
He's staring at the disheveled, sleepy-eyed boy and the pain suddenly disappears. Now the relief's tears are leaking down on his cheeks. It was just a dream. A bad dream.  
\- Will ... - he sighs.  
He doesn't understand what's happening. 

He hasn't had nigthmares in the past 35 years. Though before he had often dreamed about Mischa's death, but killing has proved as an adequate therapy against his bad dreams.  
\- Are you all right, Hannibal? - the gentle voice asks him again and two arms embrace him tightly.  
\- Yes, I'm fine. Probably just a bad dream... - he answers and hugs his boy's neck, pressing his nose to his soft skin.  
\- Bad? It's the third time on this week... - the boy's voice anxiously blends into the silence of the room.  
\- I don't know, I don't remember... - he lies and quickly switches the lamp off, hoping the darkness hides his lie.  
After all, how he could tell him that in his dream they were on that beach again and Will didn't survive the fall. He died in his arms, he just simply bled to death. So he tore out his own heart and pushed it into Will's chest to give him his life, but it didn't help...  
\- Are you sure you are okay? - Will asks him again and leans back on his pillow, pulling Hannibal with himself.  
\- Sure... - he whispers and breathes in Will's beloved, sweet scent.  
Will is alive. And he is hugging him.

He only has to find a new therapy against his nightmares. 

And perhaps he has already found it: his lips are searching for Will's lips...


End file.
